This program will provide research training opportunities for individuals pursuing careers in the pharmacological sciences. The program is specifically designed to train highly qualified and promising predoctoral students in the conduct of research related to the pharmacological sciences. The training program and program faculty include faculty from 11 departments/programs on campus, providing a broad and rich range of research training opportunities. The core curriculum provides ample opportunity for trainee-trainee and trainee-trainer interactions and proposed workshops and colloquia enhance program cohesiveness. Program faculty includes experienced trainers with strong scholarly interactions as well as junior faculty with developing and growing research programs. A continuing emphasis of this program will be on early access to research experience by trainees. Another emphasis of this program is its interdisciplinary and interactive nature. [unreadable] [unreadable] It is anticipated that this training program will provide support for trainees who are among the top 20-25% of all eligible trainees on campus. Trainees in this program will develop a sound base of knowledge in their chosen discipline, but also will acquire new knowledge in the pharmacological sciences, and will develop research skills necessary for successful transition to independent research careers in academia, industry or government. [unreadable] [unreadable]